


to the moon and back

by XOLove47



Series: Agents of PROMPTS [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (sort of?), Baby Fic, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons as new parents, Fluff, Prompt Fill, with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Early one morning, Jemma wakes up and overhears Fitz talking to their newborn daughter– and she can’t tear herself away.





	to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of two prompts. @whatlighttasteslike prompted me with Fitzsimmons + things you said when you thought I was asleep and @for-within-the-hollow-crown asked for Fitzsimmons + things you said too quietly. This what what came to me– I hope you guys don’t mind that I smashed your requests together!

Daylight streamed into the bedroom, the warm rays of the early morning sun peeking through the curtains and tickling Jemma awake. Still bleary eyed and half asleep, she stretched and patted the spot next to her, expecting to find Fitz-- instead, her hand hit the cold, empty sheets where he should have been laying.

 _That’s strange_ , Jemma thought. Fitz never woke up before her. Back in their Academy days, Fitz had been impossible to wake up and she had to practically drag him out of bed to get him to class on time on more than one occasion. To this day, even after years in the field, he was far from a morning person and could barely function before his first cup of coffee. Sitting up, her eyes darted around their bedroom, when the landed on the bassinet. The _empty_ bassinet that should have been holding their daughter that they had just brought home from the hospital.

Slightly panicked, Jemma leapt to her feet, ears perked up and listening for anything out of the ordinary. The house was completely silent and still, which frankly was unusual in and of itself-- even without a baby, their home was always filled with noise. But, just as she was about to call out for Fitz, Jemma heard happy babbling from the nursery and stopped herself.

Jemma could pick Fitz’s voice out, but he was speaking too quietly for her to hear what he was saying or who he was talking to. Maybe he had called his mum? Both of their families had been desperate for updates and photos of their new grandchild, since neither would be coming to visit for another week or so. Their little one had made her grand entrance a few weeks earlier than they expected and unfortunately, their parents’ hadn’t been able to change their travel plans.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Jemma tip-toed into the hall and closer to the nursery, careful to not make a sound. Even though he was speaking softly, Fitz’s voice carried into the hall and she realized that he was speaking to their daughter.

Peeking through the doorway, she saw Fitz had her on the changing table and was keeping her entertained as he changed her nappy. Jemma’s heart swelled at the sight. Despite his doubts, Fitz was so good with her, already-- he just couldn’t see it.

“And when you’re a little older, we’ll take you to the zoo and show you real animals,” he said in an excited whisper, gesturing to the cute jungle animals that adorned her wall. “We’ll see lions and giraffes and zebras. And monkeys-- I bet you’ll love the monkeys. And Disney World, we’ll take you to Disney World to see princesses and Mickey Mouse and ride all rides. I’ll let you in on a secret-- I always really wanted to go. Oh and we’ll have to take you to the Museum of--"

No sooner than the word museum left his mouth, the baby started to fuss and cry. Contrary to all of her motherly instincts, Jemma forced herself to stay where she was at and keep quiet. She didn’t want to take this bonding experience away from them.

“Shh, shh-- We don't want to wake up your mum, little monkey,” Fitz soothed. Peering around the corner, Jemma watched as he scooped her up and started to gently rock her. "Okay, okay-- no museums for now. Maybe when you’re older. I have to say, your Aunt Daisy would be proud. She’s not a fan of your mum and I dragging her to museums either."

“Do you know how loved you are already little one?” Fitz said in a hushed, almost reverent tone. “Aunt Daisy is going to spoil you rotten, she loves you so much. She just wants to give you everything she never did as a kid-- and I can’t say I blame her.”

Jemma’s heart broke a little bit at that. Fitz was right, that likely was the reason had taken to spoiling her daughter. Well that, and she was sort of her namesake. It was only natural she’d want to give her what she had missed out on.

He continued, “You already have Coulson wrapped around your finger, too, and I suspect he'll be having you call him Grandpa Phil before long. I bet May will even let you call her Grandma. She has a tough exterior, but she's really a big ol' softie. Especially for you-- she’ll do anything for you. So will Aunt Yo-yo and Uncle Mack. And of course, all of your grandparents and the rest of our families-- but they live all the way across the ocean, so you'll probably see them less often. That doesn't mean they love you any less, though, sweetheart.”

Jemma was starting to feel uncomfortable, like she was intruding on this incredibly sweet and private moment between father and daughter. _I should leave them be, go back to bed_ , she thought. But despite that, her feet stayed firmly rooted to the ground.

“But your mum and I love you most of all, little one. We love you to the moon and back, Maisie Anne Fitzsimmons,” Fitz promised, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of her head.

Jemma cursed herself for leaving her phone on the bedside table-- this was a moment she wanted to capture forever. Instead, she just left marveling at the fact that this this sweet, caring, wonderful man was hers.

But he wasn’t done, “Do you know how lucky you are to have her as your mum? She's already brilliant at it-- I mean she’s brilliant at everything, so why would this be any different? Me on the other hand, monkey-- I'm probably going to be rubbish.” The baby fussed a bit and Fitz bounced to soothe her. “I know, I know-- I hope you'll put up with your dear ol' da anyway. I promise I'll do my best, but I didn't have the best role model growing up. My dad... never mind, it's not important and thankfully, you'll never have to meet the grumpy bugger. But still, I have no idea what I'm doing-- and oh, god, I just swore in front of my three day old daughter. See, I'm a terrible father already..."

That was the final straw-- Jemma couldn't restrain herself any longer. Revealing herself, she blurted out from the doorway, “You're not a terrible father, Fitz. Far from it-- from where I'm standing, you're doing an amazing job and I'm so proud of you.”

  
Fitz spun around and gaped at her, a blush creeping up his cheeks. He sputtered, “Wh-what are you doing up? Did we wake you? I wanted to let you get some sleep.” Fitz paused for a beat, “And how long have you been standing there?”

Jemma crossed the distance between them, greeting their daughter by grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

“Long enough to know you already promised this little one a trip to Disney World. We may want to wait a few years on that one so she can fully enjoy it,” Jemma said with smile. “Fitz, I know you're worried that you're going to turn into your father, but that’s the last thing in the world you should be worried about. You are nothing like him-- you have the biggest heart of any man I’ve ever known.”

Fitz looked down at his feet and mumbled, “I just love her-- and you-- so much. I don't want to let either of you down.”

The unspoken _like my father let me down_ hung in the air.

Jemma tucked her finger under Fitz’s chin, forcing him to look her in the eye, “And that's how I know you're going to be an absolutely wonderful father. You have never once let me down. You have been my rock through every crazy thing we’ve been through, the one thing I could always count on. You’ve been right there beside me the whole time. And now you’ll be there for her, too.”

Fitz tried to argue, “Yeah, but--”

Jemma cut him off, “Yeah, but nothing. I’m not saying it's not going to be easy and I'm not going to lie, I’m a bit terrified too. But we'll figure this parenting thing out together, just like we’ve always done.”

“You’re right, you’re right. As usual. I was just freaking out a bit,” Fitz said, “Maisie, let this be a lesson for you-- always listen to your mum.”

Jemma snorted, “That’s one we’re probably going to have to repeat a few dozen times.”

Jemma really wanted to hug Fitz, but the fact that he was holding their daughter made that a little difficult. Ever the problem-solver, she grabbed him from behind instead, wrapped her arms around his waist and tucking her chin on his shoulder, so she could look down at their daughter in his arms.

“Oh, Fitz, how did we get so lucky? She’s perfect.”

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing. Because, this right here-- you, me, our daughter-- is everything I could ever want. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, either of you, but my heart is so unbelievably full.”

Jemma pressed a kiss into his shoulder, “Maybe that’s the point and it’s not about what we _deserve_. Maybe it’s about what we believe. And I believe in love, in us, in our family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one and kind of love how it turned out-- hope you guys do too! If you want to prompt me with something or just chat about anything AOS/Fitzsimmons, you can find me @accio-the-force.
> 
> (btw- I can't remember what fic I read where Fitzsimmons' daughter was named Maisie, but I TOTALLY headcanon that now, so totally unoriginal but I couldn't name her anything else. I'd love to credit you for your genius, whoever you are!)


End file.
